1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage for implementing an auxiliary game associated with a reeled slot machine. The reeled slot machine can drive the auxiliary game by affecting outcomes of the auxiliary game.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Bonus games on slot machines add some excitement and personality to standard reeled slot machines. Typically a bonus game is triggered by an infrequent event during play of the slot game and is separate from the slot game.
A disadvantage of standard bonus games is that they occur after a standard reeled slot has finished playing but are not directly related to the standard reel outcomes. What is needed is a way to create synergy between a reeled slot game and an associated secondary game.